Sleepaway Camp
'' Sleepaway Camp'' is a 1983 horror film with typical liberal Hollywood values. You wouldnt believe the ending to this one. Truly disgusting. I know its a horror movie but lets show some restraint please. People getting chopped up to bits, yes. THAT, no. Plot A man and his children, Peter and Angela are in a lake when the man and one of the children are killed in a tragic waterskiing accident. Eight years later, Angela heads to camp along with cousin Ricky, thanks to Aunt Martha portrayed by the greatest actress alive. Camp is weird. Some of the campers are kids, and some of them are like in there twenties for some reason. The camp is made up of all gay guys. It is later revealed that Angela's dad was also gay. Everyone ends up getting killed, some with curling irons, and some with beehives. It turns out Angela is the killer. Also Angela's a dude. And they show everything... Quotes "NO NO NOT THE BEES" Sequels There are many sequels as Sleepaway Camp has become the most celebrated film series of all time. Unhappy Campers Angela is still around a few years later, working at a different camp where all the campers are named after the Brat Pack. They all get killed one by one for being bad campers. Dont wanna get killed for being a slut dont tell stories at the campfire with guys irs pretty simple. Teenage Wasteland This time all the campers are named after the Brady Bunch. Anyway Angela apparently really likes going to camps and killing everyone, so she kills some girl headed to camp before it starts by running her over with a dump truck Stone Cold style. She then gets to camp and kills a reporter instantly with cocaine that contains 100% detergent as opposed to the usual 20%. Then she kills everyone else, again. This film is notable because the rich girl from Dunwoody, GA was a real independent who didnt give a damn about the PC police. More characters like this please. The Survivor Uh this was just a half hours worth of outtakes from a movie they were gonna make but never got around to it? Maybe because the director needed to do 30 takes of a guy jumping over a rock. Return to Sleepaway Camp Alan (aka blowjob, a name that would later be crucial in the film) is an independent with a high functioning form of autism, but since he hasnt discovered justin.tv yet he has no choice but to try to interact with people in real life. Sadly he ends up at Sleepaway Camp instead of somewhere he could fit in like a Tea Party. The liberals there are jealous and insecure so they continually do frat boy pranks on Alan and try to make it seem like hes unqualified to be Vice President. No hate like liberal hate. Meanwhile Angela is back and shes still killing campers. This can only end in one of the boys being skinned alive.